ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Chris
Begining and WWEF Chris got into wrestling by fighting in the streets. He started to use bats when the odds were against him, that is why he now uses bats and people call him the bat swinging maniac. Later on he met Triple H on vacation grenich ct. and went to train with him. Chris soon picked up the Pedigree from HHH. Soon after he went to a wrestling event and saw CM Punk do the Pepsi Plunge and decided to modify by doing a back flip he then joined the WWEF where he won the tag titles with nick then forming the N.O.D. by hiring Supercrazy and Manic to help him. A few weeks after, the N.O.D. feuded with the B2G with the leader Jorge Gore, but after a while he split up the N.O.D. and joined alliances with Gore and rebelling against the WWEF only to plan on betraying him after Wrestlemania and reforming the N.O.D. and at backlash he retained his title again except in a 30 min elimination match and then defended his wwef hardcore title warrior and is now in a match this Friday against warrior and dj for the TNT title XWA After a while he decided to join XWA. While still working with the WWEF where he won the Hardcore Title 3 times and lost 3 rematches for the hardcore title after losing it to IT Hurtz and now the xwa has ended WFOW Then he joined the wfow to reform the nation with supercrazy and adding *krazy*ky*, the hitman, and The Uncensored Phenom shortley after the match was made *ky* and him started to go out and recently won the tag team titles with supercrazy in a TLC match at REVENGE then he won another tag team match with sc revealing there new finisher the super pepsi plunge bomb he will be in the New Blood vs Old School match at the next ppv on the side of the old school and is currently temporary GM and afte rlosin the NB vs OS match he is no longer gm and mr untouchable was until he was injured and now king tater is also at the last ppv he beat manic in the prison gate lockdown match and put manic in an electric chair and chris aaron hatred and manic have plans on a wwef takeover of the wfow but have yet to get it started with manic in wrestling finishing moves *''Pepsi plunge(pedigree of the top rope but does a backflip) *the really powerful kick to your motherf*****'' face (super kick) *''the broken wall'' (walls of jericho) *vertabreaker *Pedigree Signature Moves *crazy special (Standing corkscrew shooting star press followed by a standing corkscrew senton) *crazy bean (Hammerlock Michinoku driver II) *Stuntin' 101 (Springboard 720° moonsault to the outside, sometimes while twisting) *moonsault double stomp *shooting star press *shining wizard *Edge-O-Matic *Electric chair facebuster *van terminator *Skateboard (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) *rollin thunder *Somersault plancha *Springboard leg lariat Special Finishers *death from above with a tag partner(http://youtube.com/watch?v=AkXoe4KGBf8) *shootin star splash (off high places you know the titontron and stuff) Trivia * Chris is an avid baseball player and was once offered to play in the majors he declined to continue his wrestling career * His favorite drinks are Pepsi and Monster * His brother nick and him were the original founders of The N.O.D. when they were tag team partners in the wwef * His favorite wrestlers are Gregory helms and Shannon Moore * He loves to play Metal Gear Solid games Accomplishments * 3 time WWEF Tag Team Champion (with Nick) * 1 time WWEF Hardcore Champion * 2 time WWEF U.S. Champion * 3 time XWA Hardcore Champion * 1 time WFW Tag Team Champion (with Supercrazy)* * GM of WFOW (*Supercrazy & Crazy Chris are the first ever WFW Tag Team Champions) Catchphrases *''You bring the fight I'll bring the bat'' *''Beats the shit out of me with a rusted steel rod from the gates of heaven'' *''i am the greatest you will ever fight the greatest you will ever see and the greatest you will ever hear about'' Category:Wrestlers